Quit Peace
by TrefleV
Summary: S'est-on déjà posé la question du passé d'Elsa ? Elsa et Time sont deux enfants diamétralement opposées- ou pas ? Le résumé laisse à désirer, je sais... (le genre aussi)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre Un

«Time! »Cria le coach.

À la relative surprise du public, une petite fille se leva du banc pour entrer sur le terrain- enfin, petite, peut être pas, mais elle n'avait certainement pas un physique que l'on attendrait sur un stade de baseball.

« Finis-les. »

Un, deux, puis trois home runs assurèrent, comme toujours, la victoire à son équipe elle passait toujours à la fin, juste a temps pour achever l'adversaire et permettre à ses coéquipiers de terminer leur tour.

(***)

« Ce genre de choses, ça n'arrive jamais dans la vraie vie, plus maintenant. Il faudrait vraiment être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ou avoir beaucoup de chance.

- Tu insinues que la vie est ennuyeuse ? »

Son compagnon d'infortune leva un sourcil, sceptique. Ils avaient été mis en groupe pour ce devoir sans qu'on leur ait réellement laissé le choix. Heureusement, ils s'entendaient en général assez bien- et pourtant, Silles n'était pas vraiment apprécié dans la classe, même s'il n'était pas isolé. Enfin, Time n'en avait cure, pour elle c'était un humain sans intérêt pour sa vie, et tous deux étaient conscients qu'à la fin du cours, ils redeviendraient l'un pour l'autre des étrangers.

« On s'en fiche de mes sentiments, on doit juste écrire une mini-analyse de l'imagination de l'auteur. C'est simple, suffit d'inventer un truc vite fait... »

Malgré ses bonnes notes, elle n'avait jamais été bien impliquée dans les exercices de cours, mais à ce moment, son manque d'intérêt atteignait des sommets monumentaux. Après son entrainement amical avec une autre équipe, elle était certes un peu essoufflée, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce léger doute qui l'avait envahie alors qu'elle s'emparait de la batte. Pendant un court instant, la possibilité d'échouer l'avait aveuglée, et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Peu importe de perdre le match, bien que son ego n'apprécierait pas, mais si elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à son corps, elle avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

(***)

De retour chez elle, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires, estima que ses devoirs n'étaient pas essentiels/capitaux (pas réussi à choisir le mot), et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une rapide douche froide, elle s'affala sur son lit en position d'étoile de mer, les yeux fixés au plafond.

« T'as que ça à faire ? arriva son frère ainé, toujours sans frapper.

- Je... réfléchis, se justifia-t-elle, à ce que je vais faire.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air tellement, insista-t-il sur le mot, concentrée !

- Rho, arrête, » sourit-elle en lui jetant un oreiller.

Ils n'avaient rien en commun, mais s'entendaient plutôt bien, surtout grâce à l'éternel calme de la fillette. En effet, la petite blonde aux yeux verts ne s'énervait que rarement, considérant cela comme signe de faiblesse. Et à ses yeux, la faiblesse était presque aussi insupportable que la bêtise.

(***)

« Alors, cette journée ? Time ?

- Papa, soupira-t-elle, tu sais bien que si il s'était passé quelque chose d'intéressant, je te l'aurais dit. »

Au contraire de son frère, qui se lança dans une description détaillée de leur journée, elle ne parla que peu durant la soirée. Non qu'elle soit timide, à la limite solitaire ou renfermée ; mais lors des rares journées où elle doutait de ses capacités, le silence était son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aujourd'hui parlé qu'avec le coach de l'équipe de baseball, Silles, et son frère. Une journée peu productive, se rendit-elle compte.

(***)

_Concentre-toi... Ne te laisse pas distraire..._

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'essaie de m'améliorer, ça se voit pas ?

- Ta vie entière est basée sur ça, tu pourrais te détendre un peu, non ?

- C'est faux ! Je m'amuse aussi, je sors, je joue... De toute façon, c'est pas la famille qui va me comprendre ou me connaitre, » rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre Deux

« Je suis Lauro, ton tuteur. »

Il lui tendit une arme basique en lui ordonnant d'apprendre à s'en servir au plus vite, et partit sans même la regarder.

La fillette regarda la porte quelques secondes, avant de se diriger avec un empressement bien dissimulé vers le pistolet, pour s'entrainer, satisfaire son « maitre ». Pistolet qu'elle contrôla bien vite, il n'y avait rien de difficile- alors elle le nettoya, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'objet tombe de ses mains épuisées. Elle s'assit devant la fenêtre, calme, en repensant à l'homme qui devrait apparemment tout lui apprendre. Lauro. Un nom si mélodieux...

« Et moi, chuchota-t-elle, qui suis-je ? »

(***)

« Elsa, appelle les nettoyeurs. Bon, reprit-il à l'intention de son ami blond, tu t'occupes des pizzas et moi des boissons ? »

Depuis son réveil dans une chambre sombre et silencieuse, Elsa avait récolté à peine quelques mots de son tuteur- officiellement son « fratello », ou frère, mais qui se comportait comme si elle n'existait pas. Plus précisément, tant que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour une mission. Même les cadavres qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle s'étaient intéressés à elle plus que Lauro et pourtant, elle continuait d'espérer, de s'efforcer de le rendre fier, de mériter son affection. En vain- mais son respect et son admiration envers l'homme ne disparaissaient pas, et elle ne l'aurait même pas voulu.

(***)

Elle se tenait droite, campée sur ses appuis, les mains crispées sur son 9mm. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les balles qu'elle tirait, son seul lien avec Lauro, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter distraitement la conversation de ce dernier.

« Ce que nous faisons est mal. Ça ne te dérange pas de manipuler ces enfants ?

- L'organisation les a sauvées, que ce soit d'un traumatisme ou de la mort, ou autre chose. On leur a sauvé la vie, déclara Lauro d'un ton net.

- Leurs anciennes familles, baissa son interlocuteur la voix, pensent qu'elles les ont données à une aide sociale.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'Organisation ne fait de mal à personne. Utiliser des fillettes comme porte-armes, pour lutter contre le terrorisme, personne ne souffre.

- Et les filles ? Elles vivent isolées du monde, elles n'ont même pas treize ans, elles-

- Sont conditionnées, l'interrompit Lauro. Elles ne se souviennent même pas de leur passé, tout a été effacé. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est nous, leurs tuteurs. Le reste est secondaire.

- Mais...

- De toute façon, toi, tu ne peux rien gâcher. En tant que médecin, tu aides automatiquement. Tu es nouveau, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as encore des problèmes de conscience que tu peux partir. Ce ne sont que des outils. »

Elsa était d'accord avec son tuteur- bien que les autres aient créé des liens amicaux entre elles, leur rôle était avant tout de protéger leur tuteur respectif.

Elle les détestait pour leur faiblesse- Henrietta, Rico, Triela, Angelica, n'aimaient pas assez leur superviseur- alors que Lauro était le centre de son univers. Claes, dont le fratello (autour duquel était censée être organisée sa vie) était mort, s'en était même assez bien remis, même si elle ne servait plus l'Organisation de la même façon depuis non, aucune des cinq autres filles de l'Organisation n'était normale. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à comprendre ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre Trois

« Combien ? souffla-t-elle.

- Quatre-vingt. »

Elle ne commenta pas et continua l'exercice. Surtout, se vider la tête, déconnecter son cerveau de son corps, comme à chaque effort trop supérieur à d'habitude. Oublier la douleur, ne penser qu'aux pompes qu'elle enchainait et plus précisément, le but vers lequel elles l'emmenaient. Haut, bas, haut, bas, haut, bas...

« Cent.  
- Déjà ? Time fit mine de s'étonner, tandis que malgré elle, tout ce qu'elle pensait était _« Enfin ! »_

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Enfin, j'ai mon cours de piano, mais si tu veux, on peut se retrouver après ?

- Non, merci. »

Elle quitta son meilleur ami, rare personne qu'elle appréciait, après un après-midi sympathique simplement marqué par un entrainement, basé sur un pari. Peu d'effort par rapport aux autres jours, mais elle n'aimait ni travailler devant des gens, ni mêler exercice et vie sociale. Enfin, vie sociale relativement vide, mais quand même. D'où son repos forcé, vierge de toute activité instructive...

_Bon, maintenant, autre chose... Peut être la peinture, je suis a des années-lumière de la perfection. Ou je pourrais finir de lire Les fleurs du mal, hier j'ai pas eu le temps..._

(***)

Le noir l'entourait (enveloppait ? pas choisi le mot...), menaçant, chaleureux. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, elle avait un peu peur, mais c'était un défaut trop peu dérangeant et était donc très bas sur sa liste de priorités. Elle avait autre choses à s'améliorer pour le moment.

Elle leva son poignet gauche à hauteur du regard, sans parvenir à ordonner ses pensées, fixant simplement l'écriture de fines lettres qui y avait inscrit une seule et simple phrase, un rappel personnel et si important.

_« Touch the sky »_

(***)

Au grand damne de la jeune fille, son chien était d'humeur joueuse et refusait de la laisser partir, d'où son retard. Elle s'en fichait pas mal, le problème étant plus la nullité de son excuse. Allez expliquer à des adultes que le chien s'est rebellé, et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre raison...

« Ton nom et ta classe.

- Time Roskul, CM1-5. »

Le surveillant la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Une élève de la fameuse CM1-5, la classe la plus... perturbatrice de l'école, et il ne la connaitrait pas encore ? Aucune nouvelle n'aurait été introduite chez eux... Peut être était-elle juste moins imposante que les autres.

« Ce n'est pas un retard exagéré, mais la prochaine fois surveille l'heure. (expression ridicule, se rendit-elle compte). Prends un billet et retourne en cours.

- Merci. »

Roskul, roskul... Un nom finnois, il lui semblait. Ce devait être la gamine qui vivait seule avec son père, son frère et son chien, avec de vagues origines finnoises. Encore la semaine dernière, ils en avaient parlé au conseil de classe- comme de tous les autres élèves d'ailleurs. Ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit si pâle, blonde, avec des yeux vert clair, un physique absolument pas français. Nuageuse, l'aurait-il décrite. Pourquoi déménager en France, par contre... Il n'en avait aucune idée. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

(***)

« On se met ensemble, hein ? Je veux faire mes devoirs pendant l'heure.

- Oui t'inquiète, je vais faire le travail, comme d'hab quoi. »

Ils formaient un joli duo, harmonieux. Time travaillant pour progresser au maximum- lors des cours qu'elle jugeait intéressants- sans pour autant s'occuper réellement du côté scolaire de la chose, et Dylan faisant ce que bon lui semblait en se chargeant des taches inintéressantes pour sa meilleure amie.

Plus personne ne s'en prenait à eux, tant que leurs moyennes étaient convenables, et Time n'avait pas à se plaindre de ses relations avec les autres élèves non plus. Malgré sa froideur, elle tenait effectivement à sa réputation, et ne niait pas l'importance de la vie sociale dans sa route vers la perfection.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Pourquoi leur donner des cours comme à des enfants normaux alors que leur utilité se résumait au meurtre ? Autant les langues vivantes pouvaient servir, autant les maths ne l'aideraient ni à protéger et servir Lauro, ni à se rapprocher de lui. Il se fichait clairement de ce qu'elle faisait en dehors des missions.

« Bien, termina le professeur, pour la semaine prochaine vous vous inspirerez de la chanson « Un jour mon prince viendra » pour écrire un poème avec le même début. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Elsa regarda ses « collègues » se ruer hors de la salle et les suivit de près, cependant plus dignement- il ne faudrait pas faire honte à Lauro. Apparemment, aucune des fillettes ne tenait à rester dans la classe plus longtemps que nécessaire, et elle n'allait certainement pas les contredire.  
Elle patienta calmement dans sa chambre, qu'elle était la seule à ne partager avec personne, jusqu'au déjeuner, après quoi elle descendit dans la cantine et s'assit à deux tables de Rico, Henrietta et Triela. Tandis qu'elle débarrassait son plateau, une voix l'interpella, interrompant ses pensées.

« Elsa, prépare-toi. On part en mission dans cinq minutes, attends à la voiture. »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à l'entente de son tuteur. Elle prit un simple manteau et béret verts, sa tenue habituelle, et sortit.  
Lauro ne lui adressa pas la parole, ne la regarda même pas jusqu'à l'arrivée. La-bas, il lui tendit une photo et déclara d'un ton sec.

« Gardenno. Tue-le et récupère les documents. Prends des photos, on en aura besoin pour faire chanter ses supérieurs. Je m'occupe de fermer discrètement la maison au public. »

Elle prit sa mallette, d'apparence à contenir un instrument de musique, et entra dans le bâtiment. Un coin sombre sous les escaliers lui permit d'en sortir son SIG 550, en gardant cependant son arme de sécurité déjà cachée à sa ceinture.  
Elle ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard, laissant derrière elle le cadavre de deux terroristes amateurs, de Gardenno qui avait déjà résisté quelques secondes de plus, et d'une femme de ménage qui avait eu le malheur de la croiser avec son arme et couverte de sang. Malchanceux témoin qu'elle avait aussi tué de sang-froid. Elle se changea rapidement, remit son manteau et rangea tout dans sa valise.

« Voilà ! sourit-elle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Il reste de la place ! Tu devais finir la pellicule ! »

Lauro appuya sur le bouton et démarra la voiture, le regard empli de dédain. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu disparaitre- ou revenir en arrière. Tout était de sa faute, si son tuteur la traitait comme une imbécile inutile, c'était parce qu'elle en était une... Elle avait encore échoué. Pourtant, elle s'appliquait toujours tant, mais elle oubliait toujours un détail. Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse- pas étonnant qu'elle soit si indifférente à l'adulte, elle ne le méritait pas. Elle devrait redoubler ses efforts, encore plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Elle se connecta sur le site, comme à son habitude, et rejoignit une table à-demi pleine. Aussitôt, des bulles apparurent au dessus des avatars de deux des joueurs contre lesquels elle avait déjà joué, indiquant ses commentaires sur leur façon de miser. Mentalement, elle constata que les gens jouaient de plus en plus mal et qu'elle gagnait de plus en plus d'argent. Non que cela lui déplaise, mais son avenir méritait un site plus expérimenté et qui l'entrainerait mieux. Sans prendre la peine de finir le tour engagé, elle quitta la table pour partir à la recherche d'un bon logiciel de jeu en ligne. Soudain, une fenêtre de pub s'ouvrit, persistant à réapparaitre dès qu'elle la fermait. Lassée, Time finit par regarder : « Analyse psychologique en quelques mots. »

_« Waouh, quelle originalité... Quelle utilité, aussi. »_

Les psys étaient une espèce humaine qui l'insupportait. Elle se connaissait très bien sans eux. Mais après tout, qu'étaient quelques mots ? Peu être qu'après un rapide passage, la publicité cesserait de s'ouvrir...  
A peine quelques secondes de lecture lui suffirent pour se rendre compte que cette « analyse psychologique » était juste une sorte de portrait chinois débouchant sur une image de l'animal qui la représentait le mieux.

_« Aucun commentaire... Bref. Couleur ? Bleu glace. Élément ? Air. Objet ? Stylo. Moyen de transport ? Avion. Mot ? Amélioration. Sport ? Danse classique. Nombre ? 1. Moment de la journée ? Midi. Adjectif ? Égoïste, _admit-elle à_ contrecœur. Musique ? Hum... Classique ou militaire... Animal ? Renard des neiges. Matière scolaire ? Maths. Matière ? Nylon. Une citation ? Je suis capable du meilleur comme du pire, mais dans le pire, c'est moi le meilleur. »_

Elle patienta un peu, et il s'avéra qu'elle était... un grizzli. Pourquoi pas... C'est fort, un grizzli, et plutôt intelligent...  
Elle ne s'y attarda pas plus et retourna à ses recherches. Finalement, bien qu'elle l'eut tout d'abord éliminé, elle se décida pour PokerStars. C'était mieux que rien, et si elle pouvait trouver de bons adversaires, pourquoi pas. Essayer ne coutait rien- même si du coup, elle aurait un logiciel par jeu et non un qui les regrouperait tous ; poker, blackjack, échecs.

(***)

Elle rigola doucement. Non que le jeu de mots de son camarade soit bien drôle, pas du tout en fait, mais l'hilarité de la classe avait le mérite d'amuser Time, pourtant dépitée par tant de bêtise. Au moins, cela lui montrait un exemple de ce qu'elle deviendrait si elle relâchait ses efforts- un mouton faible et sans cervelle.  
De son coté, elle continua à feuilleter le manuel à la recherche d'informations intéressantes, en vain. Le programme scolaire se répétait, encore et encore, et elle n'avait rien à apprendre de ce livre.

(***)

« Arrête de t'acharner, tu ne déferas pas ce nœud. C'est pas si grave tu sais, personne n'est parfait, même si tu le veux très fort.  
- Combien de fois on aura cette discussion ? Ce que je veux, ce n'est pas être parfaite, c'est ne plus être bête, faible et fragile. Je veux m'améliorer, quoi. C'est ça mon but, mon « rêve » si tu tiens à le dire comme ça. Et apprendre à tout faire, cuisiner, démêler les nœuds, en fait partie.  
- Tu veux juste du pouvoir, en fait ?  
- En quelque sorte. J'aimerais surtout avoir du pouvoir sur moi-même. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

« Et pour toi Elsa, c'est quoi, la vie ?  
- Lauro, répondit-elle sans hésitation.  
- Est-ce que tu sais seulement qui c'est ? »

Elle se taisait, agacée. C'était une évidence, son amour pour Lauro n'avait pas besoin d'autre justification que son existence. D'abord, elle n'avait jamais demandé à passer Noël avec les autres filles et certains tuteurs. Encore moins à leur parler, et certainement pas de Lauro. Ce sujet était sacré, elles ne semblaient pas comprendre. Elle souhaitait juste rester seule, avec une photo du demi-reflet de Lauro dans le rétroviseur, le reste ne comptait pas. Qu'importe que ses sentiments soient engendrés par un lavage du cerveau suite à son entrée à l'organisation, ils n'en étaient pas moins réels. Uniques. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Lutter contre le terrorisme était le moindre de ses soucis, et les occupations futiles que pouvaient trouver Triela et les autres ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

Pourtant, même son ennui ne l'empêchait de détourner occasionnellement le regard de la fenêtre enneigée. A chaque fois, c'était comme si un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. La majorité des personnes dans la pièce était joyeuse, impatiente, tout le monde semblait discuter avec tout le monde. Tout cela lui importait peu, mais voir Henrietta, une fille comme elle, peut être la seule à aimer son superviseur autant qu'elle, si proche de José, son tuteur, la rendait malade. Elle afficha un masque de glace impénétrable, mais intérieurement, la jalousie la dévorait. La bonne entente d'Henrietta et José était visible lors des missions, mais elle pouvait encore penser que ce n'était que pour atteindre leur but- or maintenant, volontairement, l'adulte s'occupait de la petite, et leur complicité était évidente et cruelle aux yeux d'Elsa.  
Pour sa part, Lauro n'était même pas venu.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Beurre, chocolat, cerises, lait...

« On peut acheter des bonbons ? S'il te plaiiit ! »

Elle leva un regard plein d'espoir vers son frère. Celui-ci soupira- à chaque fois qu'ils allaient faire les courses, c'était pareil, elle le suppliait de prendre plus de sucreries. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage en tendant la main vers un paquet.  
Tout à coup, deux hommes entrèrent dans le petit magasin, leurs visages masqués et des couteaux à la main. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers la caisse pour récupérer l'argent, tandis que l'autre maintenait à distance respectable les clients terrifiés.

« Zach, tu peux pas les laisser faire ! chuchota la petite à son accompagnateur.  
- Attends ici. »

Il n'avait pu lui refuser ça ; elle avait raison, et il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie de ne pas avoir agi et d'avoir déçu sa sœur. La gorge nouée, il approcha le voleur le plus proche pour le désarmer, ce qu'il réussit sans peine.

« Eh, toi ! »

Le deuxième n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir son complice à terre. Il s'élança vers son opposant, trop vite pour que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir. Un couteau sous la gorge de Zach, il déclara :

« Personne ne bouge ou je le tue. »

Oui, très original, pensait Time ironiquement. Mais plus que l'imagination déplorable du cambrioleur, c'était le sort de son frère qui l'inquiétait. Elle courut vers eux sans trop réfléchir et tira le bras au couteau loin du cou de son frère.  
Celui-ci ne put qu'assister, impuissant, lorsque la lame vola de la main du criminel et glissa sur la carotide de la fillette blonde. En voyant le sang s'écouler et former une mare rouge autour de l'enfant, le meurtrier prit la fuite. Les quelques clients se précipitèrent ou sa poursuite, ou autour de Time. Quelqu'un noua un foulard autour de la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie, quelqu'un appela les secours. Zach quant à lui ne parvenait à détacher les yeux de sa sœur, que la vie quittait par sa faute.

« Faites quelque chose, le secoua une vieille femme, allez chercher vos parents ! »

(***)

« Alors, docteur ? Time va s'en sortir ? »

Une courte pause refléta le malaise du médecin face à la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Je crains que nous ne puissions rien faire. En plus d'avoir perdu beaucoup de sang, ses veines ont été endommagées, et elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête en tombant... »

Le père et le fils s'affalèrent sur des sièges en cuir, démoralisés. Le médecin retourna travailler, les laissant seuls.

« J'ai un ami en Italie, finit par briser le silence le plus âgé. C'est un excellent chirurgien, peut être... »

Il ne finit pas sa pensée, mais quelques heures plus tard, toute la famille était en route pour Rome. Pour voir une seule personne, leur seul lien avec la ville.

« Roskul ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? s'étonna l'homme à la blouse blanche, encore tachée de sang.  
- Ma fille a été blessée, je me disais que tu pourrais la soigner...  
- Je ne pense pas être meilleur que les docteurs français. Mais, ajouta-t-il devant le désespoir de son ami, il y a une organisation d'aide sociale, qui justement a une place de libre. Ils cherchent une petite fille, le représentant revient aujourd'hui. Si tu veux le voir... »

La chose se fit très vite. Time fut confiée au directeur de cette organisation, détentrice d'un médecin controversé mais miraculeux, ayant déjà sauvé cinq autres enfants. En échange de la vie de Time, son père n'eut qu'à abandonner ses droits et la leur donner- et promettre de ne plus jamais la revoir, ni revenir à Rome. Après une brève hésitation, il signa, le prix à payer étant faible pour la survie de sa petite fille.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le vent sifflotait dans les feuillages, parfois surplombé par le cri d'un oiseau. C'était une nuit calme et claire, les rares nuages cendrés ne suffisant pas à cacher la lune éclatante.  
Le bruit des pas résonnait doucement et à intervalles réguliers contre le chemin de ciment qui sillonnait entre les arbres. Deux silhouettes, une grande et une plus enfantine, marchaient à bonne distance côte à côte. Ils finirent par s'arrêter.  
L'adulte regarda la fillette, petite, blonde, vêtue d'un vert semblable à ses yeux. La tueuse, son outil, une arme vivante, semblait troublée- ce qui lui faisait perdre du temps. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner quelque part, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté...

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? murmura-t-elle. C'est ici que vous m'avez donné mon nom, Elsa de Sica...  
- Tu m'as fait marcher jusqu'ici pour ça ? Ça n'a aucune importance. Rentrons. »

Il avait employé le même ton sec que toujours, et avait commencé à s'éloigner. Derrière lui, l'enfant serra les poings.

«_ C'est_ important ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle ne supportait plus son désintérêt. Les autres avaient droit à tellement plus !  
Elle sortit son 9mm en ignorant à grands efforts la douleur qui lui empoignait le cœur.

Clac. Clac.

(***)

Les corps furent retrouvés le matin même, par un policier promenant son chien. L'Organisation fut appelée dès la découverte de l'insigne de l'homme, et l'affaire fut oubliée. Effacée du public, dans les moindres mesures.

(***)

Un jour mon prince viendra  
Un jour je ne serai plus là  
Mais je ne serais pas seule dans ma mort  
Il subira le même triste sort


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais pas si ça compte comme une enfreinte au règlement, mais je passe vite fait quand même : ce chapitre est nul, je sais, mais je l'ai pas encore réécrit. En fait, aucune partie de cette histoire (ni d'aucune autre ici) n'a été réécrite. Donc les incohérences, c'est normal :/

(***)

Chapitre 9

Les deux hommes se tenaient face a la tombe, vierge de toute décoration, visible seulement au petit tas de terre qui la surplombait. Aucune croix n'y était visible, remarqua idiotement l'un d'eux.

« Elle travaillait toujours, faisait du sport, lisait, apprenait ce qu'elle pouvait. Depuis toute petite, elle aime s'améliorer. Elle n'avait que onze ans, mais depuis le temps, elle a réussi à trouver de jolis mots pour dire qui elle était et ce qu'elle voulait. C'est un peu pour ça qu'elle avait l'air plus mature, alors qu'en fait...  
- En fait, continua son fils, c'était qu'une petite égoïste renfermée et supérieure ? C'est pas faux. C'est peut être un peu de notre faute, on voulait sans cesse qu'elle soit la meilleure... Ça a du lui monter au cerveau. »

Le directeur de l'organisation se dirigea vers la petite famille.

« Alors vous êtes le père et le frère de Time ?  
- Je ne comprends pas... Vous avez dit pouvoir la sauver.  
- Je suis désolé. C'est compliqué, la vérité ne vous aiderait pas.  
- Dites-moi tout, grogna son frère en retenant sa colère.  
- Time a été sauvée. Quand vous l'avez emmenée en Italie, l'organisation l'a accueillie, et elle vivait. Mais à vrai dire, les quelques enfants qu'on sauve servent de porte-armes pour lutter contre le terrorisme. On lui a effacé la mémoire et l'avons conditionnée pour aimer son superviseur plus que tout. On l'a aussi renommée : Elsa de Sica. Soit elle était en mission avec lui pour tuer, soit elle était à l'organisation, souvent seule. Les autres filles aimaient bien rester ensemble, mais pas elle...  
- Vous êtes des monstres ! Mais mettons cela de coté un instant... Vous n'expliquez pas sa mort.  
- Nous n'en sommes pas surs, mais certains pensent qu'elle aurait tué Lauro et elle ensuite, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus son manque d'attention.  
- Si tout ça est vrai, pourquoi nous avoir prévenus de sa mort et son enterrement ?  
- Légalement, on le doit pour Time. Même si Time, enfin maintenant Elsa, n'existe pas officiellement, vous méritez de savoir. Et puis, nous avions besoin de votre signature... »

Il s'éloigna rapidement, avant que la famille ne réagisse plus violemment. Dans la cour déserte, il fit signe à deux hommes cachés dans l'ombre, qui tirèrent sur l'ancienne famille de Time. Le succès de cette organisation résidait en son secret. La curiosité avait tué ces gens...

(***)

« Tant mieux... Ils sont morts ensemble, c'est bien pour elle, déclara Henrietta.  
- C'est de la faute de Lauro. Il était évident qu'elle avait plus besoin de lui », murmura Claes.

Les cinq fillettes discutaient d'Elsa depuis une poignée de minutes, mais ne trouvaient plus rien à dire.

« Time... chuchota Rico. Vous croyez que nous aussi on nous a effacé la mémoire ?  
- Certainement.  
- Mais moi, je m'en souviens un peu...  
- Peut être que c'était une erreur, supposa Triela, ou que tu n'as rien vécu d'important qui te donnerait une raison de partir.  
- Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est l'immobilité sur un lit d'hôpital. Tu as sans doute raison... »


	10. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_« En Italie, une ramification du gouvernement, dite "organisme d'aide sociale" prend en charge des jeunes filles, grièvement blessées physiquement ou psychologiquement, dans le but de les rééduquer. Mais derrière cette façade se cache une organisation secrète, qui a pour but de protéger l'État italien des "républicains", une cellule terroriste dissidente._  
_L'organisme soumet les filles à une procédure de lavage de cerveau, appelée conditionnement et leur fait subir de lourdes opérations chirurgicales afin de réparer les parties de leur corps traumatisées. Elles perdent ainsi toute réminiscence et toute expérience antérieure, devenant loyales envers leur tuteur_ _un adulte souvent issu de la police militaire avec qui elle fait équipe._  
_Elles sont entraînées par ce dernier dans l'art élitaire du tir et dans d'autres techniques d'assaut militaire afin de devenir de véritables machines à tuer. Cela fonctionne parfaitement._  
_Chacun de ces tuteurs appréhende différemment ses rapports avec son fratello, le nom donné à l'enfant-tueur dont il a la charge. Certains traitent ces jeunes filles comme des robots sans âme, juste bonnes à obéir et à tuer, et d'autres s'y attachent et veulent continuer de voir l'humanité qui réside encore_ _en elles._  
_Cependant, le traitement médical qu'elles subissent raccourcit leur vie et a des conséquences importantes sur leur psychisme. »_

Les sentiments avaient perdu Time, pourtant si vivante et égoïste, pour la changer en Elsa- comment, avec dix fois plus de sentiments, aurait-elle pu vivre ?  
Les émotions ont tué bien plus de gens que les accidents ou les maladies...


End file.
